Music of the Desert
by CyberPunkAlchemist247
Summary: AU - There once were four turtles, four brothers, one lost and the others wandering down a dark path. After 18 years, the three remaining brothers, with no memory of the fourth, find a turtle that fills their hearts as if he always belonged with them. Could he the missing brother? Or will certain feelings drive them to want more? Will this become a civil war between them? Tcest


**This is a AU fiction of a world of my own design and does not have any links to the TMNT Universes. I do not own the character nor will I ever own the characters.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Prologue

In a world far, far away, there was a land that was covered with sand called the Kohel Desert. In this vast desert there was the small but powerful and happy kingdom called Kohelina, which was ruled by two beloved turtle demons, also known as Kame. The male kame was called King Giovanni, a just and wise king that had released Kohelina from her former master, the feared warlord Oroku Saki, known as the Shredder. Ruling by King Giovanni's side was the beautiful and gentle Queen Michelangela, whose kindness and vast beauty was known throughout the Kingdom of Kohelina and even beyond.

Giovanni and Michelangela ruled Kohelina together for many years and brought great peace and prosperity throughout the land they ruled. They made peace with other lands that were once their enemies and banned the unfair laws of taxing the previous ruler had placed. They put an end to slavery and released the mages, which had been locked up and tortured by the Shredder, so they could practice their art without fear or discrimination. All these things made Kohelina a better place for her people and her large and ever growing population.

But as the years flew by, the old King and Queen were still not truly happy. Their kingdom was at peace and their people were all safe and happy, living their lives without fear under their rule. The Shredder was gone and everyone had almost forgotten the Dark Era of Kohelina's history that he had ruled over with a steel fist. Their people had plenty of money, clothes, homes, food and water. Their army was unmatched and ready if needed to defend. They had the perfect kingdom. They should have been happy and satisfied with all the pair had accomplished and the fact their kingdom was still growing in side, power and wealth...

And yet, even with all they had done, all they had worked most their lives to accomplish, it was no enough. They were still not blessed with the one thing that would make their beloved Kohelina truly perfect in every way. This one thing prevented their dream of the Perfect Kingdom from coming true.

A child or even many children that they could watch grow up, that they could teach and love, and one day become the ruler in their place. Continue what they had worked their whole lives to create.

For two years after this realisation Giovanni and Michelangela tried to produce an heir to their life's work, with little to no success. And babies they were able to have were still born or died no moments after birth, which took a great toll on the dear queen who longed to become a mother. Just as they were about to give up and accept that their perfect kingdom had come at the price of children they could love and raise as their own, their healer gave the Queen a special potion that would give them what they desired, but at a great price. The pair, desperate for a child of their own, ignored the healer's warnings and Michelangela soon found she was pregnant, only a couple days after she had taken the potion.

The kingdom was overjoyed, having never heard of the Queen's earlier children, and celebrated with their great rulers over the news. It was a long seven month wait for their children to be born and Michelangela grew more excited with each passing day at the thought of children that would live long enough for her to name and love. Her husband however had grown less excited, for he had noticed the strange appearance and actions of his wife as the months ticked by. Michelangela had become paler in colour and her own baby blue eyes, which were once full of life, had become a soulless, cold and dull grey. Her energy seemed to leave her completely at sudden times and she would suddenly collapse without any warnings. She had never gotten over her morning sickness, which had turned more into a high fever. As the due day grew closer, the queen became weaker. Giovanni had begun to have second thoughts about having an heir, not willing to lose his wife to give him a son.

It was a dark, stormy night when Queen Michelangela went into labour. Giovanni had awoken to her screams of pain and had carried her all the way to the medical wing of the palace, her cries echoing down the hallways and alerting guards and servants from their slumber. When they finally arrived the first egg was already crowning. The palace healer, Amanda O'Neil, quickly shooed the king from the room and called for her assistants when she saw how far the queen already was in labour. Giovanni waited and paced in front of the door to the room his beloved wife was in for almost four hours, the cries of his dear Michelangela in pain the only thing reassuring him at she was still alive. He had noticed her pale and weak complexion and how light she felt in his arms, even though she was heavily pregnant, and knew deep in his heart that she might not survive through the process of child birth. So as he waited, he prayed to the gods to give his wife the strength of a thousand men to live through this so they could raise their new child together.

After what seemed like forever in the King's mind, Amanda called the king inside the room. He rushed past the healer and gazed upon his wife, who seemed to be fast asleep on the bed. What surprised the male turtle was that there were four large eggs in her arms instead of one or two, which was normally for kame demons. Giovanni sighed in relief and sat beside his sleeping wife, wishing no to disturb her from her well end rest. His gaze fell upon the four white eggs nestled in his sleeping wife's arms, a worried and concerned look briefly crossing his face. He and Michelangela wanted more than one child to raise but he wasn't expecting four to come along in one go, including all the times they had failed to have children. This also brought up the problem of there being more than one male in the cluster of eggs; it could mean that the males of the cluster both have the right to inherit the throne and this could drive the kingdom into civil war if it got out of hand. But it was a problem for him and Michelangela to tackle in the future so he shouldn't worry about that now.

Amanda O'Neil watched the royal family with a grim expression. Michelangela had not been strong enough to stay awake when she finally delivered the last egg, her health becoming more unhealthy and critical with each egg. She remembered the potion that she had given to the couple as well as the warning, but she had never known that Michelangela was so desperate for children that she would risk something as dangerous as old magic in order to have children. The healer wanted to believe that their queen was strong enough to overcome the potion's deadly effect and pull through this, but with all the evidence during the past couple of months, she was positive that it would be a miracle if the beloved Queen Michelangela survived the next couple of weeks. But instead of voicing her findings and concerns, the healer slowed back out of the room and left the couple in peace, praying that she was wrong this one time.

The four eggs were taken to a specially prepared room where a large, specially made cradle was prepared, the king wanting to keep the eggs together as much as possible. It had a large, shallow pool with many white lilies that were only found in the palace gardens. There was also a large window that let the sun in directly on the eggs in order to keep them warm. The walls and floors were covered in brightly coloured cloths and carpets, the sunlight making the room feel warm and safely hidden away. The room was perfect for newly hatched turtles or crawl and swim happily in their first hours of hatching. Many servants, guards and some nobles visited the new eggs, some priests even stopping by to give the eggs the gods' blessings and wishes for a long and happy life. The only ones that had yet to visit the eggs were the King and Queen themselves.

Queen Michelangela had yet to wake up from her deep slumber after she passed out during labour and the King refused to leave her side. Giovanni's duties as king had fallen upon the shoulders of his most trusted advisor and oldest friend, Hamato Yoshi, also known as Master Splinter because of his Mastery of the ancient and foreign art of ninjutsu that was practiced in his homeland. He was a rat demon that had fraught with Giovanni when he released Kohelina from the iron grip of the Shredder, so they were very close and it broke the rat's heart to see his dearest friend this way. But he took on Giovanni's duties as a way to honour the friendship between them; however disappointed Splinter was about Giovanni's neglecting behaviour towards his duties to his kingdom.

As weeks past, Queen Michelangela only grew weaker and weaker until Amanda could not take hiding the true reason behind Michelangela's destined fate anymore. After many prays to the gods for the king not to bring his excepted rage upon her children and family, Amanda told the grieving king of his wife's condition and told him the horrid after effects of the potion Michelangela took. But no matter how many times Amanda tried to tell the king it was Michelangela's own doing for taking the potion even after her warnings, Giovanni's wrath was too great after hearing the truth. Giovanni, driven by his anger, even accursed Amanda of being the cause of his wife's condition and ignored Amanda as she tried to example. Amanda and her family were exiled from Kohelina's capital, their family name shamed forever for Amanda's crime and cursed to wander the Kohel deserts until they died. The healer was angered, not for her exile but for the exile and the shame placed on her children, and swore to Giovanni that his blind actions will bring a curse upon his family and he will live the rest of his life and afterlife regretting threatening her family. Amanda took her children and disappeared into the Kohel Desert, never seen again.

Now without Amanda overlooking her health, Michelangela became sicker to the point where she was on death's doorstep. No matter what healer Giovanni had brought to her, nothing seemed to stop the queen's tragic fate. Desperate, he even tried the mages he freed many years ago, only to be angered that even with all their power, they could not stop something that was a natural cause of death. The King's anger and sadness had grown so much that he had given up on his role as king; forcing Splinter to take on the roll completely and dealing will a corrupt government that had formed under Giovanni's lack of pride as a King. Giovanni also refused to even look upon his eggs, which were to hatch any day now, blaming them for the inescapable death of his beloved wife. Splinter tried to reason with him, defending that it was not the innocent eggs that caused his suffering, but his once oldest and dearest friend was now nothing more than an angry and hateful shell of his former self.

The city became overrun with gangs and crime and as hard as Splinter tried, he could not do much as he was not heir to the throne and had no right to act as king. A criminal gang called the Purple Dragons had taken over half of the city, causing chaos and murders for any coin they could get their hands on. Splinter watched as the capital city became a chaotic place and the dream of the 'Perfect Kingdom' fell to its knees.

It was a night much like when their children were born, the winds blew harshly across the desert as the sand flew in every direction. Giovanni was resting beside his wife, her shallow breaths the only thing left keeping the grieving king hopeful that god may spare her life yet, give him the miracle he needed to live on. But nothing came and soon enough, at the stroke of midnight, the once beloved Queen Michelangela passed on from the world of the living. Giovanni shed his last drops of tears as he felt his wife go limp in his arms, rocking the soulless body of his beautiful wife as his screams echoed down the halls of the palace.

But no one came to the King's pleading calls, to comfort him in his time of need. The chaos in the city had taken most of the guards to the streets in a final attempt in putting an end to Purple Dragons and there were only so many servants left with so many citizens of the capital either dead or moved away.

The remaining servants were too busy to hear the king. It was not a second after the Queen's death that the first egg began to hatch. The servants rushing around with warm water and blankets prepared. Splinter had become fond of the four abandoned eggs, angered that his friend had left them alone without a parent to watch over them, tossing them aside like trash even after all that time he tried to have an heir. Giovanni had only desired perfection, not children to love and raise as their own, and a life without Michelangela were enough to abandon their children.

The first egg to hatch gave life to a forest-green turtle with ocean blue, with slight hints of purple, eyes. The little one was defiantly male, even without checking you could tell, with his strong build and sharp featured face and eyes. The carapace of the little boy was a dark brownish- green like his parents and his plastron was a bright greenish yellow with hints of cream. The young hatchling reminded Splinter of all the paintings he had seen of Giovanni's mother that the king had painted from his memory of her; Lea. Splinter decided to name him Leonardo, the perfect name for Kohelina's next king. A servant came along with a royal blue blanket and wrapped the restless hatching inside it.

The second egg hatched only two or three seconds after Leonardo, meaning that if the baby was male then both would have a chance at getting the crown. The second hatchling was an emerald green turtle with narrow, golden eyes, reminding Splinter fire. It was another male but seemed to have a much stronger build than his older brother, despite being much smaller than him. The boy also had narrower features, making the little one seem to be angrily glaring at you. The baby turtle started wailing at the top of his lungs as he struggled against the servant as she wrapped him in a red blanket, continuing this act even when the servant started to rock him. Splinter decided to name him Raphael, after his warrior like spirit.

The third egg started to hatch around five minutes after, Raphael now fast asleep in the servant's arms next to his older brother. Out of the egg came an olive green turtle with reddish-brown eyes, almost crimson in colour. Despite being the third youngest, the baby turtle was slightly taller than his older brothers but he had softer features. It was another boy but he had much more slender build but he seems to still carry a bit of muscle on him. Another servant came and wrapped him up in a purple blanket, the little one looking around the room with great curiosity and wonder. Splinter decided to name him Donatello, after his curious nature and gentle spirit.

The last egg took much longer to start hatching and or a while Splinter wondered if it was another still born. It was only after all three brothers woke up, as if they sensed something was wrong, and all started crying that the egg started to hatch. The last baby turtle was the splitting image of his mother that he would never meet, Michelangela. The turtle was another male though it was hard to tell at first glance. He was a sea-green colour with sky, baby blue eyes that were very large. He was the smallest out of the four and had softer features than Donatello, his curvier and slender figure making the baby look like a girl. A servant wrapped the youngest turtle in an orange blanket and brought him over to where his older brothers were.

The three brothers had stopped crying and all four of them were now studying each other. Michelangelo was the first one to smile at them and giggle, causing the other three to start giggling as well.

Splinter watched the four brothers react to each other's presence and knew that these four brothers had a strong bond. It was a touching sight to watch them all try and reach out to the other three. Splinter silently left the newborns with the servants and rushed down the hallways to tell the King the grand news. Maybe the hatching of his four new sons would awaken Giovanni from his depression over Michelangela's fate.

But what the rat was met with when he got there was nothing to celebrate.

Standing over Giovanni and Michelangela's bodies was their most hated enemy, who they believed perished many years ago. Splinter could hardly believe it himself as he looked upon the man he once faced in battle during the Great War.

Oroku Saki, the Shredder.

The man was covered from head to foot in vast amounts of armour; the only thing visible of the man himself was his red, glowing eyes from the inside of his helmet. In his right hand he held a sword, a katana blade that was used in Splinter's homeland. It was no ordinary katana either, the blade was made of some kind of black metal and it seemed sharper than any sword Splinter had even seen in his long life. The handle was silver and seemed to be designed to look like a dragon, the eyes being two large, blood red jewels. It was what covered the blade itself that made Splinter fearful of the man before him. It was coated in the blood of the every pair of turtles that had driven the Shredder from his rule in Kohelina many years ago.

The Shredder said nothing to the rat in the doorway, his unforgiving red eyes seemingly studying the old rat before he turned away and began walking towards the window. Splinter was about to make a move to stop him with a sudden ring of explosions tore through the whole palace like a knife through paper. The old rat's soul was shaken when he heard them, his memory going back to the infant princes that he left with only four servants. He quickly raced out the room, knowing he would meet the Shredder in battle again someday.

As he sprinted through the halls, Splinter heard the cries of the hatchlings very clearly even though they were quite far from the King and Queen's rooms. He also heard the cries of the servants he had left them with as well. Fear started to creep into the rat's heart as he reached the hatchling's room and threw the doors open. The sight he was greeted with scarred the old rat for life.

Three of the servants were crouched near another figure on the floor, whoever it was Splinter could tell they had been deadly injured by all the blood that was splattered all across the tiled floor. The smell of death had filled the room as well as the horrified cries of the children and the remaining servants. As Splinter slowly approached, the three servants gasped and each one cradled something close to their chests, in an attempt to protect it from whatever threat had attacked their friend. It was then that Splinter found the source of all the blood.

In the middle of the group was the fourth servant that had helped during the hatching of the princes earlier. Blood poured out of her chest where she had been stabbed straight through the heart. In her was an empty orange blanket, which was what horrified the rat the most about this situation.

During the moments that Splinter had turned his back, the youngest Prince, Michelangelo had been taken by the Shredder. How the criminal knew about the hatchings even before the king and queen did was unknown but he could be the only one that could have performed such a crime and taken the child.

Splinter could only stare in grief as he heard the screams of the remaining three brothers. Even though they appeared to be unharmed physically, they still screamed out as if they were in great, unbearable pain. Their screams made it seem like they had been robbed of a piece of their souls. The unbreakable bone between four brothers had been cut by a single tragic act, the three princes wailing out as if they were trying to call out to their missing brother.

In all the horrified events that the old rat had seen in his long life as a ninja master and warrior, the heartbroken cries of the three princes over their lost baby brother still haunted his memory.

* * *

The Kingdom of Kohelina grieved greatly over the lost of their beloved King and Queen, who had led them through many dark times during their lives. Only a few knew of the lost Prince as Splinter deemed it wise to make everyone believe that only three eggs hatched that day, hoping that the princes would never remember or know of what took place on their birth. The rat sent his own personally trained ninja out to try and track the Shredder and hopefully find the missing Prince alive and well, but even after two months of searching, the search had to be left cold.

Now that the King was gone, the council wanted to give the crown to another family as the heirs were too young. Splinter protested to this idea, knowing that Leonardo, being the eldest of the remaining three, would be a great king like his father was before him. The rat wanted to carry on his dear friends wishes and took on the reasonability as Daimyo of Kohelina, vowing that when the children of Giovanni and Michelangela became of age, they would take the throne. Many protested this in the upper class, but no one could argue that Giovanni had given his duty as King to Splinter during Michelangela's illness.

The new Daimyo became father and teacher to the young princes and soon the memory of their birth had disappeared, along with the memory of their lost baby brother. But Splinter was no foul, he sensed that the three princes were not whole and they seemed to reach out spiritually for their lost brother.

Maybe one day Splinter would find someone to fill the hole in the princes' hearts and make them forget they ever had a fourth brother in the back of their minds. And maybe he would even find forgiveness for letting such a strong brotherly bond shatter. Years passed and the Daimyo's hope began to fade as he watched the princes follow a dark path that would separate them from the brothers they had left. His hope soon faded into fantasies.

It was only 18 years later; on the very day the darkness inside the princes' hearts began, that he found the answer to his wishes.

And that is where are tale truly begins.

* * *

**That hereby ends the prologue to my new project 'Music of the Desert'. This will be a t-cest fiction, pairings currently unknown, and I would very much like to here from you guys if you would like me to continue and show the world I have put our favourite four turtles in then review and tell me.**

**Until then.**

**R&R**


End file.
